Promise Me
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: 'The duck-butted Sasuke turned his head defiantly as he gripped at the wound which just missed his heart. "No. I don't. I won't fight with an Uchiha who doesn't share the same beliefs as I do."' [spoilers for Naruto chapter 661] [SasuSaku]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto will NEVER be owned by me, so don't even THINK that I own it (not that I think you do, plus... I'm a girl and WAYYYY younger than Kishimoto-san).

**Warning: **This is my take of the next few Naruto chapters if this was all 'SasuSaku', so SPOILER-ALERT.

* * *

**~!~  
~ Promise Me ~  
~!~**

* * *

Madara dropped Sasuke's injured form as if it was nothing, before shooting the raven-haired Uchiha below him a thick glare. "You could have joined me, boy." The elder Uchiha spat, his eyes shifting into the crimson hue of his Mangekyou. "Instead, you decided to go against your own family. How do you feel? Do you feel like you've failed the Uchiha?"

The duck-butted Sasuke turned his head defiantly as he gripped at the wound which _just _missed his heart. "No. I don't. I won't fight with an Uchiha who doesn't share the same beliefs as I do."

"And what are those beliefs?" Madara asked, crouching down to Sasuke's level, gripping his chin tightly in between his fingers.

Sasuke stayed silent. Much like a mouse that saw a cat.

The elder Uchiha smirked, his eyes crinkling slightly with the action. "Are you going to tell me…?"

"Shannaroo!" a well-placed kick hit the back of the now-living Uchiha, shocking him slightly.

Using his Rinnegan (it reactivated with the hit), he pushed the attacking nin aside with annoyance. She was a rose-haired kunoichi, hovering in the air because of the Rinnegan. "Who are you, kunoichi?" Madara asked, his eyes narrowing slightly at the bright-haired girl.

Sakura glanced to Sasuke, clearly ignoring the elder Uchiha. "Are you… okay, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, her tone light and kind.

In return, Sasuke's eyes widened. "Why the – why the hell would you come here—"

"Is that really a smart question, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, her tone dropping a little. Her gaze then returned to Madara. The kunoichi's eyes narrowed bravely at the older Uchiha who seemed to be watching her with a curious look. "Why would you attack your own family?"

"He was the one who attack me first." Madara snapped, getting aggravated by the way the rose-haired girl was speaking to him. A small, but frightening smile made its way onto the elder Uchiha's face. "Why would _you _come to save scum such as _him_? Didn't he betray your village, kunoichi?"

Sakura was still hovering in the air, but she stopped struggling and was watching Madara coolly. "I don't see how that's really any of your business, Uchiha."

"… Tsukiyomi." Madara whispered as his Rinnegan faded, and his Sharingan took hold of Sakura in a relentless genjutsu.

Sasuke tried to move, but his injury was too much of a burden. "Fuck." He growled out, "Why the hell are you bothering with her?"

Madara turned his head, Sakura was still trapped in the genjutsu, "It's very simple – I want to know what would drive her to save someone like you. And… I'm already starting to get my answer." His eyes returned to Sakura, "It's rather sad that she loves a pitiful excuse of an Uchiha like you. … You even tried to end her life on more than one occasion. Her love is pure, and real. She thinks you hate her."

"No – she couldn't—"

"She still loves you. … Hm, what a sad reality, isn't it? She believes that you've always hated her, and she even fears you quite a bit, but she still holds that love for you. Hn. How… _depressing_. I think I'll be nice and end her life here, that way, she won't suffer anymore."

Sasuke did not know how he did it, but he bounded up onto his feet and snatched Sakura into his own arms before disappearing, only to reappear where Gaara had put the injured Naruto. The red-haired Kazekage's eyes widened, "… Sasuke?"

There were a few medics healing Naruto of his injuries, and it seemed that he would live through this. Sasuke dropped to the ground, the pain in his chest becoming too much to handle. His grip was still on Sakura, however, and it was a near bone-crushing sort of hold.

"Sasuke-san." A female medic said as she tried to pluck Sakura from Sasuke's arms, only to have him growl at her like an over-protective animal that was guarding his mate. "You need to allow us to heal you; she will be fine, she is only under the influence of a genjutsu. You, on the other-hand, will _bleed-out _if you don't get medical treatment."

The Uchiha patriarch allowed the female medical-nin to take Sakura from his arms. The brunette instructed Sasuke to lay down on his back. She began healing his wounds with her chakra. Eventually, he was fully healed, and was able to sit up and move around without feeling any pain.

"Sasuke-san, how do you get someone out of the Mangekyou's genjutsu?" the Kazekage asked as he watched over Sakura with his icy, blue eyes. He was worried about someone that Naruto obviously cared for. It had nothing to with Sasuke; at all.

Darkened onyx eyes fell onto the young kage, "It'll wear off. … But it will take a while." Sasuke muttered, his tone deep and harsh. He was… annoyed. He looked down and noted that his blood had coated his grey shirt, and that there was a rather large cut where the wound once was. This medic sure was skilled.

Sasuke looked back over the medic and noted that he had seen her before, but he had never bothered to learn her name. Gaara spoke, "Shizune-san; are you sure there is nothing else we can do for Naruto?"

Said woman turned her head and shook it grimly, "Iie. We'll just have to wait until he wakes up on his own." She let out a long, and soft sigh, "I can't believe both Naruto _and _Sasuke-san were taken out like this."

"I can fight." The Uchiha stated gruffly as he felt Hashirama's chakra flow through his veins. He was not too sure what the First Hokage had done, so he could not say if any of the old man's chakra would benefit him in any way.

Sakura coughed, alerting all of the medics, Gaara, and heck… even Sasuke. The onyx colouring of his eyes darkened impossibly more so as he allowed his gaze to return to Madara who seemed to be lecturing both Minato and Hiruzen. '_When did they get there?_' Sasuke thought to himself, a little confused with it all.

"Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura breathed as she caught Sasuke's gaze. Her eyes filled with fresh tears as the memories of Sasuke in the past hit her like a road-train. Sasuke's eyes widened in alarm as he reached out to touch her, only for the rose-haired woman to quiver as she stared at his hand. Sweat had formed on her face. She then took a deep breath, seeming to remember what had happened. She wiped at her tears, only to have more cascade down her cheeks at a relentless pace.

The raven-haired Uchiha tore his hand away and laid it in his lap, allowing his knuckles to clench together rather painfully, as if he was punishing himself. "What the hell…" Sasuke began, his eyes transforming into a bright crimson, showing off his anger and annoyance, "… did that bastard show you?"

". . ." Sakura stayed silent and turned her head, clearly indicating she did not wish to answer him.

Gaara looked on, feeling as if he was interrupting something between the two. "Sasuke." The teen's voice sounded so wise at the moment. Both Sakura's and Sasuke's attention fell onto the red-haired teen that was once a jinchuuriki. "This is no time for something like this. Talk to each-other when the war is done." The Kazekage shot a look at Sasuke, "That means, don't run away once we win."

"Madara… just showed me things of the past, Sasuke-kun." Sakura shakily stood up, her head was pounding from the influence of having Tsukiyomi performed on her. Sasuke steadied her, much to both their surprise.

Shizune giggled at the scene, "Kami… you two really are pathetic." She sighed, cheerfulness returning to her tone. Naruto's eyes opened, revealing a tired, but clear blue.

Sasuke watched Sakura for a moment before letting her go, "Why do you cry?"

Sakura's eyes widened at that question; it had surprised her, "What do you mean?"

"… If we live, you'll tell me why you cry over me… all of the time, got it?" Sasuke muttered, his tone indicating that he was indeed serious.

She smiled at him, a very light one, but it was there. "Okay, I promise."

"I didn't say you had to—"

Naruto sat upright and flexed, "Shit! Guys, we need to do this!" he yelled and stood up with a new found enthusiasm. … He did not even realize he ruined a moment between the Uchiha and the cherry blossom. "Shukaku and Kurama made a plan! We need to follow it. Now, I'll tell you what the plan is…"

* * *

**A/N: **To be quite honest with you, this looked better in my head, but now... meh. Oh well, it's SasuSaku-ish, kinda... not really... WHATEVER. I might make a sequel if ya'll call for it (not that I think you guys will).

**Please review.  
Do not flame, or I WILL respond to you rather harshly - trust me, I'm not in a good mood today!  
Like usual, constructive critisim is ALWAYS welcome, but nothing harsh like: 'you suck', 'cause that's a flame.**


End file.
